Mina's Secret (Book 2: Mina Uchiha)
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Mina has many secrets, but only two of them have been told. In this war, where anything and everything can be used against you, does she stand a chance. Or will she be another marker in the dirt.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- Six Months

Mina could only look at the bodies around her, how long have they been fighting. If she had known, she wouldn't have used that against Itachi. She would've saved it for Madara, the one who was being used.

She knew the only reason he hasn't been able to sometime, was her. He didn't know she was the one with the Kyuubi, she was just an Uchiha who had been in hiding for sixteen years. He had been died by the time she was three. A year before Naruto was meant to be born.

The land had been torn up, the earth would forever bare the scars of battle. She didn't know what do, they had been ruined the moment Naruto died. He was the child of propethy, not her. But she had to help her friends, the Kyuubi would never trust her, as long as she scared the blood of that man, he would never work with her. Never. He had accepted that she could use his chakra, but that didn't mean he was willing to help her.

She had freed the other tailed beast, and now Madara was after them. He was being controlled and he didn't know it. She had to talk to him, after all, Sasuke was injured. His leg was broken, as was his ribs.

The Hokages were able to help, but she had to regrow Minato's arm, along with fix cracks in Tobirama's skin. They weren't going to like this, she knew, but they didn't have a choice. She was going. Mina wasn't going to hide anymore, she was sick and tried of the guilt that eat at her night after night, having to look into Minato's blue eyes, and only see little Naruto. The poor boy who didn't make it.

"Mina?" Sakura asked looking outside the tent, it looked like she was on guard duty. Mina only frowned at her own clothing, a black skirt, biker shorts and an orange tank top. The top always made her want to cry, but she knew she looked silly, staring at the moon while their was a mad man running around. "Is something wrong."

"No, no. Nothing's wrong," she told her, sitting down. She could wait a bit, see if her brother was going to heal. That's all that mattered to her, they might have been friend's at some point, but Sakura didn't know she Meena. "I'm just looking moon, since you know, if Madara got his way, we'll be sleeping the moment we look at it. So I'm enjoying it while it's non-deadly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Madara Uchiha and Zetsu

Mina only looked at the camp. They didn't know her, they'd never known her, but she was ready to make sure, to make no one else died. It was selfish of her, but she had already lost Itachi. She didn't want to lose Sasuke. To be honest, her heart broke when Neji died for her.

He knew. He knew this whole time, but she wasn't surprised, she knew Neji was smart. After all, Hinata was the one who knew the reason she killed Danzo. And she would kill Madara for the same reason, she would burn Zetsu to the ground for that reason.

She had the nine tails sealed in her, she wore a henge for sixteen years for that reason. To project her family, not just Sasuke. Most of the Genin teams she would lie her life down for, the Konaha Twelve. They were family.

"Uchiha," a voice said and Mina only sighed. Turning around she looked at Tobirama and Hashirama. "What are you doing."

"It's been six months," Mina told them. Shusui had only been able to use it once every ten years, but she found since she started to use his eyes. That she could use the same ability once every six months, maybe a part of her knew. Knew that something like this would happen. Or it was just pure luck. "Both Itachi and Shusui would want me to do this, I can't let either of them done. Nor can I let one of them walk to their deaths, not when that moron is looking for 'Meena Uzumaki.'"

"Never met her," Hashirama said a giant smile on her face. She had learned that he wasn't the smartest. But his heart was mostly in the right place. "When are we meeting her? Sakura said she was a traitor."

"Well since there's a change I might die," Mina said, but before Hashirama could say anything, she put her hand up. "I might as well tell someone who isn't my brother. Meena never existed. Never has, never will. I used the name, so no one would think my family wanted more power. So much for that idea."

Both Tobirama and Hashirama only looked at her. She was telling them that she was Meena, that the one Madara was after, was with them the entire time. Then again, if they didn't know, then he didn't know. Hashirama knew that was most likely her line of thought, when she didn't tell anyone.

Minato knew, only because he was the one who did the sealing, both he and the third were at another camp, one with Sai and Sasuke, Team Seven. She knew this would break her brothers heart, but she didn't want to see him dead.

"You can come with me, or you can stay here. Either way, I'm going." Mina looked them in the eye, she was serious as a heart attack, no one was going to stop her. Not the first, not the second. She knew her brother would make a wonderful Hokage. He would be the one to rebuild their clan. To stop the curse that had haunted generations, one that came from denial, and fear. "You're not going to stop me."

"We'll go. Maybe will be able to help Madara," Hashirama told her, a smile on his face. She knew that fighting one of her ancestors, but it had to be done. "You're ability, what is it?"

It was her or Sasuke. It was her or the brother she had tried, but failed, to protect. She wasn't going to lose another brother, she wasn't going to the reason they died, not again. Not after Itachi, not after Naruto. She was done with watching everyone she loved die.

"You'll have to find out," Mina told them, but she looked at them with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a combination of hers and Shisui's. "But I can tell you, it's one of the few things my cousin left me. Before he... no, before Danzo made him kill himself, prick was after them for the same ability."

"I see -"

"I was there," Mina said cutting Hashirama off, a cruel smile on her face, before looking at the mountains. He was there, she could feel it. "It was how my Mangekyo activated, the death of a loved one is hurt, but... after what happened six years ago, I'm afraid I almost snapped."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two- Battles and Beaten Cousins

"You're going through with this?"Obito asked. He had been keeping an eye on his cousin, sure, before the war the last time he saw her, he was the one who ruined her life. Not that she knew it at the time, but he was the reason she was the way she was. "You know you can't take on Madara by yourself."

"I know," Mina told him. No one could, not even Hashirama, not anymore. Not since the man took his chakra. "Trust me. I know, but it has to be done. No one can beat him."

"Then how?"

"There's a seal. He's now breathing. So it should work."

"You'll die."

"No, no. Not that one, I can't stand that one."

"And you won't die."

"No. I will."

"Why?"

Mina only looked at him, before looking around her. It didn't even look like someone had lived there once, the trees were more or less _gone_. The rivers were starting to get dried, they were slowly killing the land. Killing something that could just _stop_ , afterwards Hashirama could regrow everything, Tobirama could most likely deal with their water problem. "Obito look around us. Either I can die now, or I'll die in three months. The land is dying."

"And?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"Kushina would hit you for that."

"I know. But she's not here."

"Sorry."

"No biggie."

Tobirama and Hashirama only looked at the two, they had convinced her to wait for the next day, so all of them rested. It looked like they had _another_ tag along. Obito Uchiha, or his ghost at least. He had given some of his abilities to his team mate. Now Kakashi was the only non-Uchiha with the Sharingan. Well to have both eyes.

"So you're coming as well?" Obito asked a giant smile on his face. After all, Mina had less of a chance of using _that_ seal. Not with both Hashirama and Tobirama there, they might try to use it themselves, but he had a feeling something was going to happen. "Well, cousin, I see you're in good hands. Come back, alive. Rin would kill me if you died."

"So that the love of your life and death doesn't kill you," Mina said, using the same tone Kushina did when she teased. "I sear not to die while you're around."

"Very funny. Kushina got to you more then I first thought."

"Very funny."

"You better get going! Come back, you hear me!"

Mina looked a the ruined earth, this land used to be Rain, but now it looked like everything else. Dead. Broken. Destroyed. She knew Madara was here, after all, both she and Tobirama sensed him. In the last six months she had learned to track Madara's chakra, hard not to.

"Hello, Madara," she softly said, her hand going to her sword. She only looked at around her, the other camp? They must have had the same idea as her, but they were gone. Her brother was died. He had killed Sasuke. "You bastard. You're going to pay for that."

"He was useless," Madara told her, a smile on his face. She didn't care, let her die. Let her be the one who closed the history books on the Uchiha clan. She no longer cared. "Why don't we dance."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- Kabuto

Mina only sighed as she looked at Madara's body, she had killed him. Now she didn't know what to do, her brother had died. Blinking, she looked behind her. She knew him, Kabuto, it looked like he was able to get out of her brother's genjutsu.

"Hello, Kabuto," she said walking up to him, he only blinked at her, before looking at her brother's body. Sasuke, but she could sense something from him. "Why? I thought -"

"I found a place I belonged," he told her, Sasuke had been able to stand Orochimaru's seal, so he knew he would be fine. "Too bad now that place is gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mina told him, sitting down next to Sasuke. She only blinked, and then she looked around herself. "What the?"

"You must be Mina?" a voice asked, Mina only nodded as she looked at the old man, he wasn't walking on the ground. Instead, he was floating. Kurama knew him, if by the fox's reaction was anything to by.

"I am, and you are?"

"That's not important child."

"Of course not." Mina didn't know what he wanted, but he only smiled at her. She didn't know what to say, his skin and hair were the same white, and she knew his eyes. Pein had the same eyes, but she didn't have time to think about it, she had to figure out where she was, and why he wanted to talk to her. "Is there a reason we're here?"

"The land is almost dead, I can sent you and one person back," he told her, hands in his lap. He already knew who she would pick. "I'm sure you know the name Naruto Uzumaki? He plays a key role in the future, the child of prophecy."

"And he was killed."

"And you know have the chance to stop that."

"Sorry old man, but you don't even have to ask."

He only smiled as everything went back, she wasn't going to question him, but she had a feeling that the future was going to change for the better. Her little brother wasn't going to die, not in his crib. Not with his first few breaths. Naruto was going to live, even if she herself had to be killed to make sure it happened. Her and Sasuke would keep an eye on him.

"Where am I?" Mina asked herself, while looking at Sasuke. His left eye was replaced with the one who took from Pein, but that didn't matter. There were trees, they were in the middle of fire country. "Sasuke, come on Sasuke."

"What?" he asked looking at her, the two lines on her face was gone. To him, Mina looked more like their mum, then Itachi. Looking at his hand, the moon, he only blinked. He guessed the old man gave him half of his powers, and judging from the sun on Mina's, he had done the same for her. "So we're back?"

"We're back," Mina told him, looking around she knew that Sasuke younger form would be around, but hers wouldn't. They were in another world all together. "Sasuke, you might want to change your name. Their can't be two of you. Afterwards, we'll need a plan. Don't worry, I know the third very well."


End file.
